


Pizza & Porn

by Kitsu



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Oral, Rimming, gratuitous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 'friends' share a pizza – while watching porn. Total and utter PWP, written for the hell of it – and for the entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza & Porn

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, hope I didn't botch it utterly. Thanks to renolover for the read-through. Much obliged.
> 
> Also, let's all just imagine this is set some years after the game, after Seifer has reconciled with the Garden-gang – which would also mean they are both old enough to drink wherever you might be too, and not just here where at least Seifer would be in the original game too. Deal?

“Seifer! Seifer! Wanna share a pizza?” Zell yelled, pounding on the door to Seifer's quarters and balancing a pizza-box in his free hand. He had ordered a large pizza while in town, but after picking it up he had noticed the place that sold his favourite hot dogs was still open and bought a whole bunch of those – so now he really wasn't that hungry any more and he felt like sharing. And although Seifer could be a right bastard, at least he was better company than certain other people.  
  
When nobody answered he knocked again, feeling more than certain Seifer was in his room - several cadets on the way there had told him so. Thinking Seifer might have fallen asleep, he decided to knock just one more time, and then – if nobody answered – he would take the pizza to Irvine. He lifted his arm to knock again, when the door suddenly opened.  
  
“What?” Seifer didn't sound too pleased.  
  
It took a moment or two for Zell to notice that Seifer had opened the door wearing only his boxers. He thought he might even have spotted the beginnings of an erection barely covered by the fabric, and blushed. It wasn't something he could help, he consoled himself, a half-naked Seifer would probably have that effect one anyone.  
  
“Ehhhh... Did I disturb something? I just wanted to know if you are hungry, got some pizza.” Zell couldn't tell if there was anyone else in the room, but he wouldn't be surprised if there was. This was Seifer Almasy after all, the Garden's self-proclaimed sex-god.  
  
“Was just watching some porn. Wasn't even that good. Pizza sounds better.” Seifer didn't have a shy bone in his body, as opposed to Zell – who was blushing again. Well, at least that explained the hard-on, Zell thought.  
  
“C'm in.” Seifer turned, and walked back inside, Zell following suit. Seifer pointed to the pizza-box. “Want a beer to go with that?”  
  
After picking up a pair of trousers from the floor and pulling them on hastily, Seifer headed for the small kitchen alcove. He pulled out a six-pack from the fridge and brought it along back to the living-room, where he flopped back down on the sofa. Opening one of the cans, he watched as Zell placed the pizza-box on the table and opened it. A whiff of pepperoni and cheese spread through the room. Mmm, his favourite. Zell then proceeded to sit down on the sofa, apparently as far away from Seifer as he could. Seifer just chuckled. Apparently the chicken-wuss had seen more than he had expected too, and now he was chickening out – as usual. It wasn't like either of them hadn't seen another man's privates before - they were walking around naked in the showers all of the time after all.  
  
Soon an awkward silence settled over them, making Zell feel even more uneasy. He felt like he would have to do something to break the the silence, but only one thing came to mind.  
  
“So... Porn, eh? What were you watching? Anything interesting?” He felt really stupid for asking, but he couldn't stand the silence any longer.  
  
Seifer smirked, and reached for the control. He hit play and the film started playing again.  
  
“This.” He wanted to see if he could make Zell blush.  
  
On the screen a tiny, elfin woman being fucked from behind by a proportionally bigger man appeared. It was ... somewhat hot, Zell decided after watching for a few moments. As the images continued to flicker over the screen, Zell picked up a piece of the pizza and started to eat, eyes glued to the screen. He even completely forgot about Seifer for a moment.  
  
The sights and sounds was definitely stirring something in him - he was a healthy young man after all. He'd gotten laid a couple of times, but usually he didn't really have the time to chase after girls, so he didn't think that much about sex. Watching porn was something he'd never bothered with, least of all in the in the company of others.  
  
Remembering about said company, he suddenly became acutely aware of Seifer's presence in the room again – and realised that the 'in the company of others' part made watching porn even hotter than it should be - even though the 'other' one was Seifer. It made the experience seem that much more forbidden.  
  
He turned his head slightly to check what Seifer was doing – and nearly got his pizza stuck in his throat.  
  
Seifer was looking completely relaxed, leaning back against the sofa. He was chewing on a pizza-slice, his eyes glued to the screen too. But his other hand was resting on the front of his trousers, slightly rubbing against his cock underneath. Seifer really didn't have one shameful bone in his body – and Zell usually found it quite refreshing. But watching a friend of sorts jerk off wasn't something he had planned on doing that evening, so he quickly turned his attention back to the screen, fully intent on just ignoring Seifer's actions. Instead he thought he might try and make some conversation.  
  
“So... Where'd you get the film?” It was awkward, and he knew it, but it was better than nothing.  
  
“Irvine lent it to me.” There was a slight laugh in Seifer's voice but Zell didn't dare look over at him.  
  
But of course Irvine had lent it to him. That was Irvine in a nut-shell, the lecher. Zell wondered what Selphie would do when she found out about his giant porn-collection.  
  
“That woman there, she's kinda cute. Is she famous? She's tiny, isn't she?” Zell felt like he had to keep the conversation running or else the blush would completely overtake him again - and Seifer would never let him live that down. The whole “chicken-wuss” thing was bad enough.  
  
“Nah, it's just some amateur porn.” Seifer snickered. “Too bad you ain't as cute as her, you're just about the same size, aren't you? You'd fit perfectly in my lap.”  
  
There he went making fun of Zell again. The furious blush Zell had been trying to hide flared up, and he was nearly stammering when he answered.  
  
“It wouldn't matter if I were cuter, now would it? Not as long as I'm a man.” Yeah, trying to turn the conversation away from the current topic seemed like a good idea to him.  
  
“Ffff... Doesn't matter, cute is cute. And you **are** sorta cute when you're blushing.”  
  
Zell knew Seifer was just trying to rile him up, but there were something in the previous statement that bothered him still.  
  
“It doesn't matter of I'm a man? When did you turn bi?” Curiosity got the better of Zell, and he just had to ask.  
  
“Been it all along.” Seifer was, if nothing else, brutally honest.  
  
“You? Like men?”  
  
Seifer could only laugh at Zell's shocked expression.  
  
“How come I've never seen you with one then?” Zell was genuinely curious now, truly never having figured Seifer for anything short of the straightest man he knew.  
  
“Well, it's not something I can go about bragging about, now is it? I couldn't care less who knows, but there is the other part to consider too, don't know many cadets who would appreciate it getting out that they are gay or bi. Yeah sure, society has loosened up a bit lately, but there are still preconceptions and prejudice to be found among the people. It still might hamper someone's career, you know.” He scratched his head, frowning slightly. “Not like I have one to care about any more.”  
  
Zell had just discovered a side to Seifer he hadn't expected him to possess at all – consideration for other people. He wasn't sure what to say.  
  
“Soo... What's your type?” He chose the easy way out.  
  
“Small and cute for both genders. Like that woman in the film. Or maybe you, if you didn't have those damned personality issues.” Seifer leered.  
  
And that had Zell seething again. Seifer was always such a bastard towards him, purposely trying to trigger him. He decided it was time to reciprocate.  
  
“There you go, making fun of me again. Talk about flirting like a 5-year-old. I thought you would be better than that, oh great god of sex. If you want me, just say so, and stop behaving like a nursery kid.” Zell felt exceptionally smug, having been able to come up with such a snappy comeback so quickly. He smirked gleefully.  
  
“Bwah!” Seifer huffed, not having expected such a retort from Zell. The chocobo-head usually couldn't come up with a reply for his taunts until hours later. “You... You punk.”  
  
For once he was truly at a loss for words, and he lunged for Zell, intent on smacking him over the head. Instead he landed nearly on top of him, and blushed madly when he realised how that could be interpreted by Zell. **Especially** because of the growing erection that was poking Zell in the thigh.  
  
“Uh... Sorry.” Seifer sat back up again in a hurry, scratching his head in an attempt at covering up his embarrassment. “I didn't meant to do that.”  
  
Seifer fell oddly silent, having turned back to watch the TV again, while nursing one of the beer-cans in his hands.  
  
It was so unlike Seifer - acting all bashful and apologizing. Zell was starting to wonder if there were something more to his behaviour that what he let on. He would have to think about it for a while though. Scowling and thinking hard, he reached for another slice of the pizza and settled back in the sofa to concentrate on the film again.  
  
After a while the sights and sounds were starting to get to Zell again. The woman on screen really was hot, and she moaned so prettily. But the thing that was affecting him the most was the single whimper he had heard from Seifer a few moments before. He was shocked with himself, but that was as far as it went. He was pretty sure he felt attracted to another man - for the first time in his life - and all he felt was slightly intrigued. He supposed having an open mind towards things was paying off. He wondered how it would be being with a man. Staring at the screen, he figured that with his diminutive height, compare to Seifer's at least, he would end up bottoming. Did it bother him? Not really. There had to be some positives sides to being the one on the bottom too, or else nobody would want to. And he **had** heard about people exclusively bottoming. He shrugged mentally. Couldn't be that bad.  
  
Could he do it with Seifer? The guy was a bastard, constantly teasing Zell, but he was hot. Really, **really** hot. Oh. Having admitted that just added to Zell's interest. Why had he never thought about that before? Come to think of it, hadn't he been admiring Seifer's ass in the showers for ages?  
  
Well, damn...  
  
Deciding that something had to be done about the whole situation, he turned his head enough to watch Seifer from the corner of his eye again. Just as before Seifer's hand had found it's way inside his trousers. It wasn't moving much, probably just providing some pressure against his erection. The expression on his face was priceless though, totally focused on the screen. His eyes were half lidded, and once in a while his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. He looked entranced.  
  
Zell figured that either he should just leave, or he would have to do something. And soon.  
  
He wasn't a damned wuss, no matter what Seifer liked to claim. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself, and then moved as quickly as only a fighter could. In moments he had removed himself from his place on the couch and seated himself in Seifer's lap, grinning lopsidedly. He wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck, securing himself in place by twining his fingers in Seifer's hair.  
  
When Seifer's mouth dropped open in surprise, Zell quickly used the opportunity, pressing his lips against Seifer's, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The kiss didn't last, Seifer pulling back after a moment – as soon as his brain caught up with him.  
  
“Wha... What're you doing?” Seifer's palm pressed against Zell's chest, not pushing him away, just providing a steady pressure.  
  
Again Zell drew his breath deeply. He had never done something like this before, and he just had to steady himself before speaking.  
  
“Wanna fuck me?” There. He'd said it, it was out. To accentuate his willingness, he rocked against Seifer, grinding down against his erection.  
  
“Buh...” Again Seifer appeared to be at a loss for words, for the second time that evening.. At least he wasn't trying to push Zell off, something Zell considered a good sign.  
  
Zell let go of Seifer's hair and dropped his hands to his chest, placing his hands palms down on it. Then he started to let them wander, up and down Seifer's sides, up again, drifting gently over his nipples.  
  
Seifer's head dropped back against the couch, his eyes closing. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought the little chicken-wuss would do something like that. He had considered trying to get him to bed - the tight, lithe body driving him nuts every time he caught a glimpse of it in the showers, but he had thought Zell too ...well... innocent. There wasn't really another word to describe him.  
  
And now he had him in his lap, willing and well … eager. It was mind-numbing. But he decided he would have to gather his thoughts, and fucking **do** something, before Zell got too discouraged and left.  
  
He lifted his hands and placed them on Zell's hips, aiding him in his movements, rubbing their erections together more effectively. The friction it provided was sweet, but it wasn't nearly enough - he wanted Zell naked and writhing underneath him, or riding him. Anything that involved naked Zell was good.  
  
Grabbing Zell's ass firmly, Seifer rose to his feet, lifting Zell with him. Zell caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist.  
  
With quick strides, Seifer carried Zell into his bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed. Zell started wriggling out of his top immediately and Seifer decided to help, divesting Zell of his shorts in a hurry.  
  
As soon as Zell was naked, he hooked his legs behind Seifer's knees, pulling him close to the bed's edge. Sitting up, his head was level with Seifer's stomach where he was standing. He only hesitated for a short moment, collecting his wits, before he grabbed Seifer by the lining of his trousers and pulled him closer to his face. Ultimately he started to tentatively lick his way downwards from Seifer's bellybutton. As his tongue and mouth trailed south, his hands tugged at Seifer's unbuttoned trousers and boxer, pulling them loose from Seifer's hips, letting them fall to the floor.  
  
Seifer's cock stood erect in front of him, thick and heavy. For a moment Zell wondered how the crap that was going to fit **anywhere** , but in the end he settled for 'everything needs to be tried at least once'. 'Everything' now apparently included giving Seifer a blow-job.  
  
He licked his lips, wondering how he was supposed to do it, then he figure he'd just do whatever had been done to him the few times in the past he had actually gotten laid and he tentatively closed a hand around Seifer's erection, moving it along the length, feeling the flesh harden under his touch. It felt kinda neat.  
  
Seifer yelped above him, not having expected the touch. He yelped again when Zell's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking gently and tonguing the slit. Then he melted completely as Zell took more and more of his cock into his mouth, as much as he could without gagging – which was more than Seifer had expected from him. Chuckling soft, he figured all those sausages Zell was always stuffing his face with had been good for something.  
  
For an extended moment Seifer revelled in the sensations of Zell's hands, mouth and tongue on his cock, but as soon as he fell the familiar tightening in the pit of his stomach, he tussled Zell's spiky hair and pulled him gently away from his cock. It felt wonderful and all, but he wanted more than a quick blow-job - he wanted to be inside Zell.  
  
When Zell looked up, scowling slightly, Seifer figured he had better tell him that directly so he didn't think he'd done poor work of the blow-job. He leaned in and whispered it in Zell's ear, watching as relief spread across his face. Then he pressed his lips against Zell's, lust spiking through him when Zell automatically and pliantly opened his mouth, welcoming Seifer's kiss. Zell's lips had to be the only explicitly soft thing about him, the rest of his body battle-hardened - exactly like Seifer's own.  
  
“Back,” Seifer said after breaking the kiss, pointing towards the headboard.  
  
Zell scampered backwards until his head was on Seifer's pillow and he looked up expectantly.  
  
The expression was nearly enough to drive Seifer insane with lust, but there was still a voice in his head telling him that he was corrupting Zell. He wasn't even sure if it was hot or just plain wrong. In the end he settled on 'wrong, but damned hot' - which he could live with.  
  
Before crawling onto the bed himself, he retrieved a bottle of lube from his bedside table. He settled between Zell's legs, spreading them slightly. He popped the cap of the bottle unceremoniously and drizzled a fair amount over his hand and Zell's cock. Wrapping his hand around Zell's cock, he gave it a few good strokes, feeling the length slide between his fingers and palm. It felt heated and heavy in his hand, perfect, hard. He'd have to give Zell a proper blow-job one day, but now – more than anything – he wanted to be inside Zell.  
  
“You sure you want this?” he asked, giving Zell a last chance to back out.  
  
“Yeah. Ain't no wuss, will try anything once.” Zell's voice sounded hoarser than usual, sultry even, but there was mirth in his voice. He reached out a hand, letting it slide along Seifer's jawline.  
  
“Then pull your knees up to your chest. Will make it easier.” There a tiniest of hints of relief in Seifer's voice and he thought that if Zell had turned him down, he might have died on the spot.  
  
Zell obeyed, drawing his knees close to him, giving Seifer an eyeful of everything.  
  
Drawing a deep, shaky breath, Seifer poured more lube over his other hand and down Zell's cleft. Gently, he pushed one finger against Zell's entrance, easing his way in, joint by joint. At the same time he stroked Zell's cock firmly, trying to distract him from any discomfort with pleasure.  
  
“You okay?” he asked, having to make sure Zell could take it.  
  
“Yeah. Feels a bit weird, but not... Not painful or anything.” Zell smiled up at Seifer, reassuring him.  
  
“How's this?” Seifer hooked a finger, aiming for Zell's prostate, rubbing over it.  
  
“Damn, that feels ... I don't know how to describe it. I like it.” Zell's hands had twined hard in the sheets as the new sensation had hit him hard, and he had to consciously make an effort to untangle them.  
  
“Can you take more?”  
  
“Yeah, hurry up, will you?” Zell bucked against Seifer, wanting more of something, anything. “And shut up, please? You're distracting me.”  
  
Seifer chuckled and proceeded to push another digit in alongside the first one.  
  
Zell was soon writhing as well as he could with his knees still held in place, and Seifer gave him whatever little relief he could with a couple of flicks of his wrist, sharp strokes along Zell's cock.  
  
He scissored his fingers inside Zell, trying to stretch him as much as possible before adding the next one. He was well aware that he was quite ... sizeable, and that he would have to be extra careful. Having Zell in his bed was a dream come true, and he wasn't going the do something that would drive him away any time soon. But Zell was getting impatient, writhing and squirming. His head was thrashing from side to side, and he was mewling repeatedly.  
  
In the end Seifer just caved – Zell moaning for him was more than he could handle. He coated himself with lube and reached for Zell – but at the last moment he seemed to change his mind.  
  
“Turn over,” Seifer ordered and grinned widely when Zell obeyed. The sight of him on all fours, his pert ass in the air was one of the hottest things Seifer had ever seen. He couldn't help himself and leaned in to bite gently at the firm flesh.  
  
Zell yelped and laughed, not minding the little bit of fun. But he was impatient, and started wriggling again.  
  
On impulse, Seifer grabbed hold of Zell's ass-cheeks, pulling them slightly apart. He leaned in and dragged his tongue over Zell's entrance, pushing against the tight muscle, past the opening. Zell tasted of lube and sex, but the wild moans that erupted from him kept Seifer going, licking and pushing his tongue in over and over again in imitation of what his fingers had been doing just moments earlier.  
  
Zell was drawing his breath sharply between his teeth, a constant hiss in and out. The sound was egging Seifer on like nothing else. In the end Seifer decided that that enough was enough and he got up on his knees behind Zell. Stroking his hands over the pert ass, he enjoyed the feel of the skin and firm muscle under his palms.  
  
He grabbed his cock and positioned it against Zell's opening, rubbing it against the slick entrance, pushing against it. He was hoping it wouldn't hurt Zell too bad, but he **needed** to be in him right then. Sliding past the tight opening, he moaned sharply and drawn out. It was so damned wonderful, hot and slick and tight around him.  
  
Zell was moaning too, not sure whether to pull away from Seifer or push against him. Seifer's cock in him stretched him so much that it burned and stung, but it wasn't hurting nearly as bad as he had imagined it would - it was a good kind of pain, he decided. He braced himself against the mattress and pushed back hard, forcing Seifer to sink to the hilt in him. Ah, it stung like fucking hell now, but he wasn't backing down. There was something underneath the layer of pain, something he needed to find out what was.  
  
Seifer could have died happy when Zell pushed against him, his fingers digging into Zell's hips in a measure to keep him from pulling out and ramming right back in. Breathing hard he tried to give Zell some time to get used to the feeling of having a cock seated seep in him.  
  
“Move.” Zell's words came out as an order, hot and raspy, and Seifer couldn't but obey.  
  
He pulled slowly out of Zell, and pushed back in quickly, appreciating the friction around his cock. He set a pace of long, slow thrusts, driving both himself and Zell mad. Together they moved, Seifer pushing in and pulling out, Zell bracing against the bed, pushing against Seifer, wanting more. Their bodies slicked with sweat and Seifer's hands started to slip on Zell's hips – his fingers dug in harder and harder to keep in place.  
  
Zell was panting hard in minutes, finally understanding why some people he knew liked being taken so much. It felt shockingly intense, pleasurable, hot. His arms were buckling, not under his own weight, merely from the sheer feeling of it all. Eventually they gave in under him, and he landed face first against the mattress.  
  
It left his ass sticking up in the air in the most enticing manner, in Seifer's opinion. He couldn't help himself, starting to pound into Zell with astonishing enthusiasm. When it only made Zell moan louder into the mattress, Seifer slipped an arm around Zell's waist, wrapping his fist around Zell's cock. He gave it a few good strokes, feeling it harden even further in his grip. Zell was tensing beneath him, gripping at the sheets, moaning and writhing.  
  
Seifer had to admit that Zell looking like that – wanton, unrestrained - was hotter than he could ever have imagined, and far from 'wussy' like he had taken to calling him. He was hilt deep in the tightest, hottest ass he had been in a long time, and all he could think of was how much he wanted for things to stay that way. For a very long time.  
  
But the end was closing in faster than he wanted, Zell feeling almost too good underneath him. He wanted to slow down, extend the moment, but the friction was just too delicious, too tempting, too perfect. He just couldn't hold back.  
  
Zell was panting hard, trying to get a breath in between Seifer's relentless onslaught – but the sharp, quick thrusts drove the air out of him in the best way possible. The panting, the shallow breaths, the lack of air was making him light-headed, adding an extra dimension to every sensation. He could feel his stomach tightening, and then the rest of his body. It was an acute feeling – his muscles tightening harder and harder until something gave in, and orgasm rushed through him like a tsunami of searing white pleasure.  
  
He threw his head back in a silent scream, hands digging into and twisting in the sheets.  
  
Seifer watched intently and his mouth dropped open in admiration as Zell orgasmed beneath him - and around him. He could feel Zell's inner muscles contract and squeeze him hard. He sped up, driving into Zell even harder, pushing the spent man into the mattress. With a few hard thrusts he felt himself coming too, cock starting to twitch inside Zell. Quickly, he pulled out and fisted his cock a few more times, coming over Zell's ass and lower back, come creating fine lace pattern on the skin. Exhausted, but fascinated, he ran his fingers through the sticky liquid, coating his fingers in it.  
  
Zell turned his head to look up at Seifer, noting what he was doing, unknowingly licking his lips. Seifer grinned in response and offered him the tainted hand. Staring at it for a while, Zell seemed to be contemplating something. Then his mouth split in a wicked smile and he let the digits slip past his lips, to lick them clean.  
  
“Damn, are you trying to kill me, kid?” Seifer rolled to the side, fingers still on Zell's lips. Zell just grinned even wider and bit down on a digit, running his tongue along it. Eventually, he let go, only to grin stupidly  
  
“Tell me we can do that again?” Zell finally asked, staring at the man he had considered his own, personal nemesis-slash-reluctant-friend for years. He figured the step towards something else wouldn't be too big, he'd only be chasing after Seifer's tail in a different way from now on.  
  
“Hell yeah.” Seifer's grin was equally sheepish, but he looked immensely pleased. “And don't you think any different.”  
  
XXXFINXXX


End file.
